Typically, the amount, the density, and the other characteristics of waste vary across different industries. Wastes that possess the highest air content can easily benefit the use of trash compaction. In settings such as fast food restaurants, traditional waste bins are easily filled and require the emptying and replacement of the waste receptacle. However, the waste bins are often filled with trashes that have high air content such as cup, boxes, and other containers that retain their structure. With a trash compacting device, fewer trips to the waste bins are necessary to empty the trash and replace the waste receptacle. This allows for a more streamlined waste processing routine for employees. The less frequent trips for waste processing allow for employees to attend to different issues or matters. This means less time is spent dealing with waste and more time is spent to help customers or other duties. The use of trash compactors can also benefit sanitation and rodent control. With compacted trash, less waste is scattered and is neatly disposed of. Additionally, the trash compactor prevents rodents from rummaging in loose waste looking for foods.
Traditional waste bins have openings in which users can dispose of their waste into. The hinged gate helps prevent escaping odors, but it requires users to push the gate open to dispose of waste. With frequent disposal of waste, the hinged gate slowly becomes unsanitary. Furthermore, the possibility of having ones fingers caught between the gate and the waste bin wall is present and may cause potential injuries.
The present invention is able to overcome the inconveniences of frequent trips to the waste bin for emptying and the need to manually open a gate for disposal of waste. The present invention introduces a new type of waste bin that possesses an automated trash compactor and an automated gate lifting devices. The automated trash compactor is able to periodically compact trash depending on the number of times the gate is lifted. The trash compactor also makes use of a unique compacting platen that ensures the compactor mechanics are not contaminated by the wastes. The automated gate lifting device is able to lift the gate as it detects the presence of a user for the disposal of waste.